Frozen: Eternal Wanderer
by The Toxophilite
Summary: After his final death in the shinobi world, Itachi awakens in another dimension only to find out he becomes more powerful than anything he imagined, becoming an enigma amongst the locals. And after the 'chilling' event in Arendelle last summer, Elsa's icy magic becomes the talk of the century, as she starts getting compared to the Eternal Wanderer, whoever he is.
1. Prologue

**WARNING:**

**JELSA FANS, THIS IS NOT FOR YOU…**

**A/N:**

**PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME AND DON'T FLAME ME FOR THIS!**

**I know this is a weird (but awesome!) pairing…but hey, I could imagine what I want, right?**

**So I really wanted to write this fanfic because Alpha-Squid in Deviantart inspired me! ^_^ IF YOU'RE LIBERAL ABOUT ELSA'S LOVE LIFE, THEN THIS IS FOR YOU**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

_**Chapter 1: Cursed Is Thy Power**_

Itachi knew well he was dead, but when he opened his eyes, everything seemed to be _alive_. He stood up slowly and looked around him – there were trees densely packed together surrounding him, a small pond beside him and birds singing and chirping from all directions and the midday sun shining brightly above him. He was in a clearing somewhere in the middle of the forest, which definitely was not hell – nor was it heaven.

He tried to activate his Sharingan, but instead he felt his eyes being stabbed. Blood gushed out from both his eyes and he wiped it with his hand. He wasn't surprised by this – it was the same feeling every time he activated amaterasu.

Suddenly, there was a surge of alien power growing from inside him. He looked at his hand and saw the visible aura emanating from both – it was similar to his Susano'o, but it felt different and more powerful.

To test this new power, Itachi did a swiping motion in the air with his hand, and blue flames had trailed off and vanished. He then studied his 'new' eyes on the reflection of the pond – it was still as red as his Sharingan, but the shape inside it was odd – each of his eyes had a golden hexagon with straight lines coming out on each corner. Whatever this new power was, it's going to help win the war – all he needed to find out was what this place was all about.

He deactivated his new eyes and found out he could see clearer than ever – he was no near of getting blind. He also found out he could still use his jutsu and his powers as a shinobi – which he was convinced he was _still_ one. But now he can do more, as his senses were sharper than ever, and his ocular powers becoming more perfect than anything the shinobi world had ever seen.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Itachi had been travelling for who knows how long – the war was probably long over, but he still wants to know about Konoha's future. He searched for answers and knowledge about 'magic' and 'curses', hoping it will make him go home. Instead, he had been gaining powers along the way, but not the one he wanted. People started calling him the Eternal Wanderer, since that day he came out of a soothsayer's hut – mainly because Pandra, the old lady – had told him that he had been given a chance by the Universe to live again but was cursed by it to have an eternal soul and enigmatic powers.

"…but you will find your home in the end" Pandra stated.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Years and decades had passed, yet Itachi had aged only for three years or so. He had slain monsters, defeated evil sorcerers and helped the needy – yet he never found anything about a portal to another dimension. He had learned that this ocular power he had was called the Tome – something that made the user gain all the magic and spells of every spell book he had read. With this, he had gained a new alias: the man with the knowledge of ten thousand books – but he didn't care – he was Itachi Uchiha, and he could live and die with any name.

And all he wanted was for these wanderings to end…to find _home_.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**I know this was very short…but this chapter's actually kind of a prologue to the real story…. **


	2. Voodoo Man of Riptides' End

**A/N:**

**Hi guys! Long time no see ^_^. So I just thought of updating this story since the plot bunny had been bothering me…so here it is…**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

"_**Voodoo Man of Riptides' End"**_

Hans had been the laughingstock of the entire Southern Isles for a whole year since last summer for his epic fail at Arendelle. And of course, he wasn't fond of it – he would rather go to prison and rot rather than being made fun of by his own parents, his brothers and his people. He hated himself for blowing the chance of getting married into the throne, and hated that _witch_ more.

He was now stuck in the royal library, pretending to read some dumb book.

"_Oh Hans, you're such a stupid brat…can't even organize a coup?"_ One of his unmentionable brothers' words resonated annoyingly in his mind over and over again. He hated all of them – they think he's only four. He was twenty-four for crying out loud!

"Prince Hans? Care for some tea?" Hans spun around and saw Ludwig, the royal butler, bringing him a tray of tea and confections.

"Yes, please" Hans smiled at the old man. At least Ludwig noticed him (well everyone _now_ noticed him but in a very embarrassing way).

Ludwig neatly placed the cup of tea and a saucer of chocolates in the table, and then he faced Hans. "Can I help you with something, my prince?" his tone was anxious, Hans could tell.

The prince hesitated at first, but since Ludwig was the only person who appreciated him and listened to him, he started ranting. "You know…I _don't_ understand!" Hans stood from his seat, and slammed the table, while the butler flinched. "That _evil witch_! She froze her heart and she easily forgave her! That…that witch!" Hans breathed heavily. Ludwig put his tray aside and placed a sympathetic hand on Hans' shoulder.

"My prince…you should know…love forgives" Ludwig smiled, but that didn't suffice Hans. The butler sighed. "She has 'magic', you say?"

Hans nodded.

"Then…if you really want to defeat her…" Ludwig continued. "…the answer would lie on someone who also possess this 'magic'"

The prince looked at the butler, confused. "You haven't heard, no?" the butler explained. "The voodoo man is back from his travels"

By this, Hans was taken aback. Ludwig was hinting that he should visit the Voodoo Man of Riptides' End. But the old man had a point…the voodoo man was dangerous. Far more dangerous than that witchy queen of Arendelle. He is said to be very ancient – he was alive since the time of Hans' great grandfather. He once helped the Kingdom of the Southern Isles get rid of that nasty pirate occupation by commanding the waves of the oceans and sending them to Davy Jones' locker. Yes, he's a hero (a terrifying one at that) and the long dead King Magnus gave him a private island as a gift – Riptides' End – to be his home. Still, he usually traveled to far off countries to collect weapons, and now, he was back.

Hans sneered inwardly. Thanks to the old butler, he could see his vengeance. "Thank you for the information, Ludwig" he smiled sincerely at the butler.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

The prince rowed a small boat towards Riptides' End early next morning, he should waste no time. He knew that the voodoo man, notorious he may be, had sworn his allegiance to the Southern Isles since King Magnus, so he was confident he wouldn't be sleeping with the fishes after this.

Upon landing, Hans looked in awe of the small island. The sand was white and fine, the calm waters surrounding the area were clear and the early morning sun made it look like a blanket of crystals. The coconut's leaves danced and swayed as the breeze blew – the island's name felt that it didn't suit it at all.

Suddenly, a large shadow loomed behind Hans. He quickly spun around to see a large man – tall and muscular. He had dark hair styled into a mohawk and eyes that resembled fish. He had gills, much to the prince's curiosity and wore an earring hanging on his left ear that looked like a shark's tooth. His skin was also odd, for it was blue, and his clothes somehow smelled like the depths of the ocean.

"What brings you here, princey?" the voodoo man grinned, and Hans noticed that his teeth were sharp and jagged. "It's Heimdall, right? No, Herbert? Heinrich?"

"It's Hans" the prince didn't know if he was going to be alarmed…or…or what. Well, he was here, so he had to waste no chances.

"Oh yeah…Hans" the man's grin grew wider, exposing more of his jagged teeth, and Hans felt uncomfortable. "So what's your business?"

The prince cleared his throat. He had to make this distinct and formal. "I would like to know how to…_eliminate_ this particular queen with ice powers"

The voodoo man raised a brow, nodding. "Before I answer you, come" he motioned and Hans reluctantly followed. They went into the forest of coconuts and stopped in front of a small beach house, adorned with fish bones and shells for curtains. The voodoo man opened the door and gestured for Hans to come in first.

Now, the prince was utterly amazed when he got in. The house was bigger inside than outside. The walls were decorated with different swords, neatly arranged by their sizes. There was also a round table made out of coconut wood with two matching chairs, and sitting in the table was a clear glass cauldron with ethereal water. Hans could also see several doors behind the table, also decorated with swords.

"Sit, princey" the voodoo man grinned again, and Hans sat in one of the chairs. The man sat beside him. "Now, tell me why would you want to 'eliminate' this ice queen?"

Hans clenched his fists. "…she's _evil_" the prince sneered unconsciously, and the voodoo man had noticed that.

"Is that so?" the man smirked.

The prince nodded, and the voodoo man shrugged.

"Well…" the Voodoo Man of Riptides' End clicked his tongue. "Is she cursed or born with powers?"

Hans looked at the man inquisitively. "Does that matter?"

The man shrugged again. "Well, if she was cursed…" he beamed as if sarcastically. "…she'd most likely be immortal, like me!" he chuckled. "Pretty much, you can do nothing 'bout it"

"How about if she was born with it?" asked Hans.

"Psh" the man smirked. "Simple. Find a magical weapon with the polar opposite of her powers and stab her with it!" he said as if it was so obvious. "Be sure to hit her heart…and if you want her powers, just take out the heart and eat it"

The prince almost puked at this statement and the man simply laughed heartily.

"So where do I get these types of weapons?"

The voodoo man scratched his head. He seemed to hesitate. "…an old lady in the Black Forest in the southwestern part of Eldora sells these types of weapons" his gaze was directed sternly at Hans, as if a warning. "…but if you really are willing to do what you wanna do…_do not trust her_…never trust her"

Then the Voodoo Man of Riptides' End smiled as he stood, patting Hans' back. The prince also got up from his seat a few seconds later.

"I will keep that in mind. And thank you" Hans offered his hand. "Mister?"

The man took the prince's hand and they shook in agreement. "Kisame" the man gave a lopsided smile. "Just call me Kisame"

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**So how was this guys? Feel free to add your reactions…just please don't flame me.**


	3. Dreams and Nightmares

"_**Dreams and Nightmares"**_

* * *

><p><em>When the battlefields all dry<em>

_When all blood is soaked through the sky_

_The moon will swallow all of the day_

_So, put on your arms and…hope and pray…_

A mysterious voice of a woman kept singing this eerie song for the third time – and now she was cackling – cackling along the dark shadows. Elsa kept searching for the woman in this dead of night, but she couldn't find her. Eventually, the voice was heard again, continuing the song.

…_a frozen heart's a precious gem;_

_A diamond envied by all mortal men…_

A hand grabbed Elsa's shoulder – no, it was a claw from the shadows. However, the queen successfully shook the claw off, and it broke into pieces like mirrors then vanished in thin air. Now, Elsa realized she was already outside the palace, standing alone in the open space. But then she felt _something_. She looked around and saw hundreds of shadowy claws surrounding her, ready to attack. The queen also got ready – ready to freeze everything that will get near her.

There was a few moments of silence, and then the claws swooped in towards her. Elsa was about to shoot the shadows with her powers but something happened very fast. Flaming birds dive-bombed into the shadowy creatures, and huge amounts of bright orange flames surrounded the queen. However, it did not feel hot at all – the fire simply felt warm – like the perfect day of summer.

Elsa turned around and saw a tall silhouette behind the flames.

"Who are you?" The Snow Queen started to ask. "What are those things?"

The figure didn't move, but move but a voice came from its direction. "The real danger is when you awaken." It was a deep, enigmatic voice of a man – a man whose almost emotionless tone offered both guidance and warning.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

The queen got up from her slumber, panting. She looked at the clock standing on the table beside her bed; it was three in the morning. She rubbed her eyes and massaged her temples. _That was some intense dream._ She thought.

She quickly arranged her bed. She then took a shower, and got dressed for the day. She went out of the palace grounds and went near to her dragon, the snowy Keone.

Now, Keone was something Elsa had created after she had freed herself from the shackles of concealing her powers. Releasing her magic made Elsa control it better, easier, and Keone was the prime result. She was at least 60 to 70 feet long, and had a wingspan of 90 feet. Her reptilian eyes were blue like Elsa's, her scales were glittery-white like snow, and her wings were crystalline like ice.

"My queen?" Keone's soft, lady-like voice spoke. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Elsa?" It was Anna, who was still half-awake. "Why are you up so early?" Anna yawned, walking towards Elsa's direction. Anna and Kristoff just got married, and Anna was worried that her sister would tell her not to go to Eldora, because the queen had some bad vibes about the place.

"I had…a haunting dream last night…" Elsa leaned on Keone. "…that I couldn't bear sleeping anymore." She gave Anna and Keone a small smile. "Anyways, it's all over now."

Anna, who was now wide awake because of her interest, asked her older sister, and Elsa told the whole story. Keone listened silently, and when the story was finished, Anna eyes widened and her jaw dropped. A few moments later, her shocked expression was replaced by a triumphant grin.

"Anna?" Elsa did not understand why her sister reacted that way. Keone did not understand, too, for she bent her head sideways and purred waiting for the princess to reply.

The princess held the queen's hands, still grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Don't you know what that means?"

"Anna, what _do_ you mean?"

"The man you dreamed about could be your _destiny_."

"You still believe in that?" Elsa raised a brow.

"Oh, come on Elsa! It's not like you to dream of a man, so what else can it be?" Anna pouted and crossed her arms.

"Did I hear Elsa dreamed of a man?" Olaf happily strode from the castle doors towards the royal sisters and the snow dragon. An extremely sleepy Kristoff followed the snowman, along with Sven.

"Wha-? No!"

So, what's his name?" Olaf asked cheerfully.

"No, no, no. You don't understand." Elsa defended.

"Maybe they have a point, my queen." Keone winked.

Anna giggled and Kristoff looked at his reindeer friend quizzically.

Unknown to them they were observed from the roof. A pair of red eyes watched ever so silent in the shadows of the roof. Its black, lustrous feathers succumbed in such darkness that you may look at it as a mere shadow or just an impression. But it was _truly_ there, almost unmoving. A crow.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Later that day, Anna and Kristoff – along with Sven and Olaf – sailed off for their honeymoon in Eldora, a kingdom of both sandy beaches and moist rainforests. Anna had been reading about the kingdom since she was a little girl, and she had always wanted to go there, while Kristoff trusted her with that decision, since he had heard from the trolls that it was indeed a great paradise. Elsa had told Anna the day before that she somehow had a bad feeling about something in Eldora. That was something Anna considered at first, it was natural for Elsa to get worried about her, but her dream place awaits.

Elsa stayed in Arendelle, along with Marshmallow (who stood guard in the outskirts of the kingdom) and Keone. The Snow Queen was sad that again, she and Anna had to stay far away from each other, but happy at the same time because her sister was. The gates were still open, and Elsa welcomed all the tourists (the castle of Arendelle renovated with ice became an instant tourist spot) that came and go, young and old alike.

"Ha! I've seen a dragon far bigger than that!" Elsa heard someone, and realized that it was an old man who was with his two granddaughters, his daughter, and his son-in-law. They were tourists from the Southeast who just finished the tour of the castle. "Why, I saw this 'ere dragon that was twice the size of that thing 'ere!" Elsa had overheard. The old man was probably comparing Keone with something else. "It was so ginormous, it was! It reached the sky when it stood!"

The queen approached the old man and his family. Elsa's curiosity overtook the offense she felt from the old man. She had read many books about dragons and knew of their existence. Keone was the living proof of that.

"Forgive me if we offended you, your majesty." The daughter apologized for her father.

Elsa placed a hand on the lady and smiled. "Don't worry, I was actually interested of your father's story rather than be offended."

"I speak the truth, my queen." The old man cut in. "I saw that terrible beast with dark scales oozing with lava and smelled its sulfur breath. 'Tis the Wanderer's dragon, I tell you! The Wanderer's!"

One of the granddaughters rolled her eyes. "Here we go again."

Then one of the gate's guards overheard. "I thought the Wanderer's just one of those tall tales."

"No! It is not a tall tale!" Elsa turned around to see a short, stout, middle-aged woman with dark hair and flushed cheeks, joining the conversation while she approached. She was another tourist from the Southeast, and Elsa had presumed that the legend of this 'Wanderer' came from that part of the world, since the woman seemed to be inclined in defending the story. "The Wanderer is real m'lady." She smiled at Elsa and glared at the guard. "I saw him last month. He was standing on the lake outside our house one afternoon – yes he stood on the water – when I went out. There, I saw his face! Such a handsome young man, he was!"

"Ha! You saw him from afar, eh?" It was a bulky bartender, another tourist from the Southeast. "He actually went in my tavern late in the night and asked for a cup of tea and a bottle of vodka. When I asked him what is it with him and _wandering_ around, he answered that he was trying to find his home. He vanished into thin air after that, he did! The only thing he left was his payment on the table."

"'Tis true! 'Tis true!" the stout lady nodded, then turned to Elsa. "Believe us he is _real_. But I bet when you meet him and fight him, there'll be a real _meltdown_!"

"Meltdown! I get it, good woman!" The bulky bartender and the old man laughed heartily.

Later that day, Elsa had learned from the other tourists from the Southeast that this 'Wanderer' had pyrokinesis – her polar opposite – and that he was intelligent and wise that he knows almost everything. They said he had a dragon, like the old man said, and one tourist, a lumberjack, said it was called 'Jor'.

"I heard him call that monster that way." The lumberjack stroked his beard.

Elsa had also known that this man was cursed with powers, unlike her. But she assumed that he probably knows why she had ice powers. And it made her relieved that she wasn't the only person on the world who had one. When she asked tourists from more distant lands, they told the Snow Queen that there were other people with different sort of powers – sound, lightning, water, earth – you name it.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Elsa stood looking out at the window – it was already midnight. The air was calm and the stars were clear, but she was still worried with Anna and her companions. There was just _something_ in that place.

"You shouldn't have let your sister go there."

Elsa gasped and immediately turned around; it was that mysterious voice of the man again. But this time she saw him - a man taller than Kristoff, with long dark hair and even darker eyes, which had tear troughs underneath them. He had fair skin and a muscular body, and he wore a black hooded robe. On the top of his right shoulder perched a bird filled with darkness as his master. A crow.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**Guys how was this chapter? O_O**


End file.
